Gefährliche Spuren/Kapitel 21
|Jahreszeit=Blattleere |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 20 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 22}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 21. Kapitel aus dem Buch Gefährliche Spuren. Verweise Sicht *Feuerherz Charaktere *Farnpelz *Bernsteinpfote *Brombeerpfote *Sandsturm *Graustreif *Borkenpelz *Aschenpfote *Halbgesicht *Wolkenschweif *Rußpelz Erwähnte Charaktere *Weißpelz *Dunkelstreif *Tigerstern *Goldblüte *Blaustern *Rotschweif *Eichenherz (nicht namentlich) *Löwenherz *Fleckenschweif *Schneejunges Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Territorium ***DonnerClan-Lager ***Schlangenfelsen ***Sonnenfelsen **SchattenClan-Territorium **Baumgeviert Tiere *Hund Heilmittel *Spinnweben Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Wunden *Zerfetztes Ohr Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Donnerweg, Monster, Zweibeiner, SchattenClan, DonnerClan, FlussClan, Gesetz der Krieger, WindClan, Krähenfraß *Entfernungen: Kaninchensprung *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Streuner *Clanränge: Schüler, Krieger, Junges, Anführer, Stellvertreter, Mentor, Ältester *Zeit: Herzschlag, Blattleere *Redewendung: "jemandem den Schwanz abreißen", "Krähenfraß aus jemandem machen" Wissenswertes *Seite 262: Der Satzrest "(...) to place it on the dark, stony surface." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 239 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 262: Der Satzteil "(...) buffeting his fur with hot, stinking wind." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) und sein Fell mit heißem, stinkenden Wind traf.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), Feuer und heiße, stinkende Luft spuckend." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 239 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 262: Die Wörter war denn vom Satz "Was war denn das?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 239 von A Dangerous Path, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 262: "Er blickte Brombeerpfote fest in die Augen." - Statt blickte (...) fest müsste es "sah (...) streng (an)" heißen, da im Original die Rede von with a stern gaze ist (vgl. Seite 239 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 264: Der Satz "Fireheart wanted Brackenfur to know that this wasn't news to him." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Feuerherz wollte Farnpelz wissen lassen, dass dies nichts Neues für ihn war.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), erklärte Feuerherz dem Krieger." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 241 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 266: Das Wort getötet vom Satz "(...) aus seinem eigenen Clan getötet?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 243 von A Dangerous Path, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 266: Der Satzrest "(...), and would not alienate the kits from their birth-clan." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 243 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 267: Der Satzrest "(...) a cat called (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 243 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 267: Das Wort Blaustern vom Satz "Blaustern töten!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 244 von A Dangerous Path, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 267: Das Wort Anführerin vom Satz "Aber sie ist unsere Anführerin!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 244 von A Dangerous Path, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 270: "(...) aus dem Bau der Schüler holte." - Statt aus (...) holte müsste es "(beim/vom) (...) rief" heißen, da im Original die Rede von calling (...) from the apprentice's den ist (vgl. Seite 246 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 271: Halbgesicht wird fälschlicherweise mit hellem Fell beschrieben, statt wie im Original als rot-weiß (vgl. Seite 247 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 271: "Es ist Feuerherz." - Vor dem Wort Feuerherz müsste "nur" stehen, da im Original die Rede von a only Fireheart ist (vgl. Seite 248 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 271: "(...) ihrer bösen Seite genähert." - Statt bösen müsste es "blinden" heißen, da im Original die Rede von blind side ist (vgl. Seite 246 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 272: Der Satz "Cinderpelt shrugged." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Rußpelz zuckte mit den Schultern.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Rußpelz ging nicht auf sein Drängen ein." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 248 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 272: Das Wort sie vom Satz "(...), dass sie mir einen Gefallen (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 249 von A Dangerous Path, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 273: Das Wort keine vom Satz "Ich bin keine Älteste." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 249 von A Dangerous Path, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 274: "Der Hoffnungsfunke in (...)" - Statt Hoffnungsfunke müsste es "Funken Selbstbewusstsein" heißen, da im Original die Rede von flicker of confidence ist (vgl. Seite 250 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 274: Das Wort Ich vom Satz "Eines kann ich dir sagen, (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 250 von A Dangerous Path, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 274: "Wenn du den findest, (...)" - Statt du (...) findest müsste es "wir (...) finden" heißen, da im Original die Rede von when we find ist (vgl. Seite 250 von A Dangerous Path) Quellen en:A Dangerous Path/Chapter 21 Kategorie:Verweise